Prom
by The Purple Lady
Summary: It's prom at McKinley High, which means of course drama for all of New Directions. Does Kurt finally get to show off his new man? Who's going to be prom King and Queen? And who is Rachel bringing?  Focus on Klaine
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my take on the upcoming prom episode at McKinley! There're no spoilers, as far as I know. Some of the girl's dresses are based on things I've heard, as is Kurt's. The story is in two parts. The first part is pre-prom and the second is prom. There's not much Klaine in the first part, but most of the second part (which will be posted soon) is Klaine-centred.

Pairings are: Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Mercedes/Anthony, Finn/Quinn, Artie/Brittany, Brittany/Santana, Finn/Rachel, Lauren/Puck, Rachel/Jesse, Sam/OC. (I cater for all :P)

Enjoy!

It was prom season at William McKinley High School. Those words alone were enough to cause delight for the girls of the school and strike fear into the males attendants. For weeks all everyone had been talking about were dresses, shoes, make up, limos, who had a date and who didn't. It was like a plague that had taken over the school. Every day a guy could be seen plucking up the courage to ask the girl of his dream, occasionally a girl could be seen going to ask a guy too. It was plain to see that prom was at the forefront of everyone's mind in McKinley High.

Kurt Hummel was no exception. Ever since he'd returned to the school all he could think of was prom and, of course his gorgeous boyfriend who still, unfortunately, attended Dalton Academy. Kurt had asked Blaine to the prom a couple of weeks ago and Blaine had immediately said yes. Now, Kurt was so excited at the prospect of showing off his gorgeous boyfriend to all those who bullied and teased him in the past.

While for many, finding the right person was a problem, Kurt's prom-problem was clearly not the date, oh no. He still hadn't decided what to wear even though prom was in two weeks. He had been shopping more times than he could remember and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. He wanted something that would make Blaine's jaw drop when he saw him walking down the stairs, something that would make him feel like a million dollars, something that made him feel special. Kurt always loved to stand out from the crowd, why should prom be any different? This was his chance to show everyone at McKinley he was back with a bang.

Quinn Fabray had made it no secret that she coveted the title of Prom Queen dearly. Her campaign had started earlier than most, putting up posters, giving out candy. She had even convinced her mom to let her throw a massive party in order to swing votes. Even though she wasn't head cheerleader anymore, Quinn was determined. She had the star quarterback on her arm and she knew that Finn could win this title for her, so she was determined to hold onto him no matter what.

Finn wasn't so sure about this plan. Ever since he and Quinn had gotten back together she had been acting more and more crazy by the day. All she seemed to talk about was prom. Finn was getting really worried, not only by that, but by the fact that he found himself looking at Rachel a lot more than normal recently. Ever since they had had a heart to heart after their performance of Born This Way, Finn was slowly realising that it was Rachel who he was in love with, not Quinn. He honestly didn't know what to do though. He felt that he had damaged his relationship beyond repair with Rachel. Even if he didn't love Quinn in the same way, they still made each other happy. For fear of his life, Finn decided that he was better off leaving things as they were until prom was over.

****

There was only one person Santana Lopez wanted to ask to the prom and there was only one thing stopping her. Surprisingly it wasn't the boyfriend of said person, but fear. Fear of being rejected, of having her heart broken. Fear of what others might say or do if they did go together. Fear of what her parents might say if she brought a girl to the prom. She was torn on the inside, and it was breaking her more and more every day.  
>Standing at her locker Santana saw Brittany sitting on Artie's lap laughing. "That should be me making her laugh like that," she thought to herself. She stared openly, not caring if anyone noticed.<p>

One person had noticed though, and that person was Dave Karofsky. A few months ago, he would have slushied her if he had realised she was in love with Brittany, but now he could understand the pain of having feelings for the wrong person. He walked up to Santana, which startled the girl.

"Ask her."  
>"Ask who?" Sanatana asked, genuinely wondering what he meant because there was no way Karaofsky could mean what she thought he meant.<br>"Ask her to the prom. Brittany. I know you want to."  
>Santana's face was a mask of shock.<br>"I don't want to ask her. Why would you think that?" Santana snapped.  
>Dave looked at her with sad eyes.<p>

"I can see the way you're staring at her. I know that look." Dave replied softly.  
>Santana looked at the taller boy. Karofsky used to be a big jerk, but lately he'd been acting out of character. Acting much nicer. She couldn't remember the last time he had thrown a slushie at a glee club member. In fact ever since Kurt had come back-<br>"Oh my god. Karofsky are you-" she hushed her tone, bringing it down to a whisper. "Are you gay?"  
>He looked at her with those same sad eyes. He didn't want to be but it was so painfully obvious to him now that he was. He didn't reply, he didn't need to. That look was all Santana needed to realise why Karofsky had been so hard on Kurt all those months ago.<br>"Come to prom with me." Sanatana said plainly. It wasn't a question.

"Alright." Karofsky replied with a smile. The two shared an unspoken bond. Both silently promised to keep the other's secret. On this day a new friendship was born.

*****

Ten days before prom, the entire Junior class was called to an assembly by Principal Figgins. Everyone thought it would simply be a warning to them not to bring in or drink alcohol and to make sure they stayed out of trouble for the night. It wasn't a shock then, when Figgins went on one of his long, monotonous speeches about the dangers of alcohol and drugs. What shocked some people was the next part of his speech.  
>"Also, I've had many parents calling me over the last number of days requesting that I put a ban on same-sex couples going to prom together. So unless one of you is wearing a dress and the other a suit, you will be refused entry at the door. Thank you."<br>Most people didn't react to the last part of the speech, which was because it didn't affect most people. But Kurt Hummel looked as if he was about to burst into tears. That was it, his prom dreams over in a couple of sentences. He didn't know if he should feel sad or angry. All he wanted to do right now is go home to bed and curl up with Blaine.  
>Mercedes turned to her best friend.<br>"Oh hell to the no!" she exclaimed. "We can not let him away with this! Just because some stupid bigoted parents have a problem with it, you can't bring your boy to prom? Uh-ah, I don't think so."  
>"Just leave it, Mercedes. There's nothing we can do." Kurt sounded defeated, which scared Mercedes. She knew how much he was looking forward to this, and to see him giving up like that worried her. She knew she had to do something to help out her best friend.<p>

****

Will stormed into Principal Figgins office in a rage.  
>"What was that?" he shouted.<br>"What was what, William?" Figgins replied in a tone of innocence, clearly pretending not to know what he was so angry about.  
>"You know what Figgins. How dare you deny some of the kids the right to bring who they want to their prom. It's their prom, not the parents."<br>"William, some of those parents who called have a very big say in how the school is run. They have connections much higher up than me. There's nothing I can do to help."  
>Will picked something fragile off Figgins' desk and threw it against the wall.<br>"This affects one of my glee kids and I'm not gonna stop fighting for them. We're done here, but this is far from over."  
>Will stormed out the office and headed back to his office. He had to do something to sort this out.<br>What he didn't see was Sue standing at the staircase facing Figgins' office. She had heard the entire conversation and decided that she was going to help her sweet Porcelain.

*****

Kurt needed to tell Blaine that they weren't going to prom. He knew he needed to, but he just didn't have the heart to do it. Blaine was even more excited than Kurt was to go, he'd looked like a little puppy when Kurt asked him. It would break his heart and Kurt really didn't want to do that to him. He stood at his locker and stared at the "Courage" collage that he'd put back up when he moved back, except now the photo of Blaine was replaced with a photograph of the two of them that Blaine had taken. It was taken during a weekend so Blaine's hair was free from its usual prison of gel and he looked absolutely adorable. He was so lost in thinking about Blaine that he didn't even hear Becky come up to him.

"Coach wants you to meet her in her office now." she said. She didn't wait for a reply and turned back in the direction she had come from.  
>Kurt couldn't think of what she could possibly want except to get him to rejoin Cheerios. Sure, he had considered it when he had moved back, but he hardly got to spend much time with Blaine as it was, so he had decided against it.<br>Outside her office, Kurt knocked on the door tentatively. He heard her call him in, so he opened the door slowly. He saw her sitting at her desk, glasses perched on her face, writing into what was presumably her journal. She looked up from her writing and motioned for him to sit down. She closed her journal and took off her glasses, placing them beside it.  
>"So I was at the assembly today and I heard what Figgins proposed," she said, looking at Kurt with a softer expression than usual.<br>"And I have to say, I don't agree with it. I think people should be allowed to bring who they want to the prom. Even if you are planning to bring a Hobbit."  
>Normally Kurt would defend Blaine, after all, he was the only one allowed to make fun of his height. But he felt so defeated today he really didn't care, and Sue noticed this.<br>"Look Porcelain, I know how much prom means to teen gays, so I've figured out a way you and Triangle-Brows can go together."  
>Kurt instantly perked up, looking up at Sue, searching for any sign of malice but he found none.<p>

"Go on." Kurt finally spoke. Sue swore she could detect a hint of hope in his voice. )

"Figgins said that one of you has to wear a dress and the other a suit."  
>Kurt still looked confused, too tired to pick up what Sue was trying to imply.<br>"Wear a dress Porcelain. Or a kilt or something. Problem solved. You can thank me by making sure that boyfriend of yours doesn't put so much product in his hair it could rival Schuester's raging locks."  
>Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself. The perfect loophole! He was so happy he considered getting up and hugging Coach Sylvester, but then he considered that might not be the best of thing to do. Instead he simply thanked her with a huge grin on his face, promised he'd make Blaine cut down on the gel and ran out the door. At least know he had an idea of what he was wearing to prom.<br>As Sue watched Kurt leave a small grin toyed on her face. She had always had a soft spot for him, ever since he'd joined the Cheerios. She was pleased with herself that she was able to make him happy after all the torture he'd been put through earlier in the year.

*****

Even though Mike and Tina had been dating for months now, Mike still hadn't asked Tina to the prom. This worried her. She had her dress and everything organised and even though she had a boyfriend, she didn't have a date. She expressed her worries to Mercedes and Rachel, but they just told her to hold on and everything would be fine. But that certainly didn't calm Tina's fears. There was only five days left until prom and she still didn't know if she had a date.  
>She needn't have worried though. One day in Glee club, everyone was there except for Mike. Tina was confused because Mike was always the one first there, saving them their usual seats. At that moment Mike walked in, wearing a black suit, holding a single red rose with a tag on it. He walked over to Tina, bowed and extended her hand as if to ask her to dance. She accepted, blushing, and walked over to the centre of the room with him. The two started slow dancing to no music while the girls of the glee club held in their "awws". Mike handed her the rose and Tina read the tag which said:<br>Will you go to prom with me?  
>Tina pulled Mike into a big hug and a kiss.<br>"How could I saw no to that?" she practically screamed when they pulled apart. Mr Schuester then walked in, giving Mike an odd look for his choice of clothing and the two sat down hand in hand.  
>Tina should have known not to worry.<p>

****

Sam was running through the halls as he was running late for Glee club. He got caught up in the gym and lost track of time. He was running around the corner then - CRASH. He collided with something but he didn't quite know what. He stood up to see what had happened and saw a girl with fire red hair trying to get up off the floor.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sam offered his hand to help the girl up. He didn't think he'd seen her before, but he thought she was really cute.<br>"Let me help you with those." Sam started helping her pick up all the books and pages he had knocked out of her hand.  
>"Thanks." She said coyly, the first words she spoke.<br>"I'm Sam." He offered, not really sure what to say.  
>"I'm Amy." The girl replied, with a soft smile on her face. She may have even been blushing, but Sam found it hard to tell.<br>Then he saw them. About half a dozen sheets lay on the floor covered in doodles of Star Wars, Avatar and even Doctor Who characters. Sam couldn't believe it. He never thought he'd find someone as nerdy as him. Amy noticed that Sam had seen her drawings and immediately tried to hide them. She always tried to keep her nerdy side hidden because no one at school seemed to understand.  
>She was trying to take all the sheets when she felt Sam grab her wrist, not in a tight grip, but enough to make her stop what she was doing.<br>"Ayfo txan. Tsun oe tse'a ?" Sam asked, curious and wanting to see the drawings in more detail. Amy couldn't believe it. One of the stars of the football club spoke Na'vi and was a total nerd. She handed her drawing for him to look at, so glad she found someone who wouldn't judge her. She walked him to glee club and they swapped emails. He promised he'd talk to her later so they could discuss the Tenth versus the Eleventh Doctor in greater detail. Sam didn't know it then, but he had finally found his date to the prom.

******

Rachel Berry wasn't looking forward to prom like most of the other girls. She didn't have a date. After all, why would anyone at the school ask _her_? Still, she didn't want to go by herself, so she had decided not to go at all. She couldn't bear the stares and the whispers, people judging and laughing at her because she couldn't get a date. She decided to save herself from that and have a night in with her dads instead.

That was, until she got a knock at her door.

"I'll get it!" Rachel screamed as she ran downstairs. She'd never admit it to anyone, but every time someone was at the door she fantasised that it was Finn there to admit his stupidity and take her back.

Who really was at the door was a much bigger shock. Rachel opened the door and was stunned to see Jesse St James leaning against the door frame with his trademark grin on his face. Her jaw dropped. She hadn't seen her ex-boyfriend since New Directions had lost at Regionals last year. Memories of what happened before came flooding back to her and she snapped out of her trance.  
>"What are you doing here?" she said, with as much gusto as she could manage.<br>"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to come visit you." Jesse said, still smiling, hoping to melt away Rachel's evident anger.  
>"Don't lie to me, your parents live an hour from here and last I heard you were going to UCLA." Rachel snapped.<br>"Ok, ok. I've been doing a lot of thinking since I've gone to college. About my past and what I had done. Then I thought about how much I hurt you last year and I realised that I needed to apologise to you. In person. So, here I am." He dropped the show facade and grabbed Rachel's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you last year, all the times I hurt you and made you cry. You deserve better than that and I hope you get better than that. Also, I'm sorry for cracking an egg on your head even though you're a was wrong of me."

Rachel looked into his eyes, searching for deception and dishonesty. Instead she saw truth. She knew he was truly here to apologise to her and maybe build some bridges.  
>"Thank you." She said softly, letting her wall fall down. "Come inside, we can catch up."<br>They talked about everything, Finn, Sectionals, Kurt leaving, Finn and Santana, Regionals, Finn and Quinn, and of course prom. Jesse asked her if she was going and she told him her story.  
>"Take me." He said simply.<br>"What?" Rachel asked, her voice filled with shock.  
>"Take me to prom. You can't miss your Junior Prom, Rachel. Look I'm in town tonight, I'm sure I could borrow a tux from one of your dads and I know for a fact that you have your dress upstairs. I know you, Rachel."<p>

"Ok." Rachel beamed. This was her chance, her chance to go to prom and show Finn Hudson what he was missing.

She jumped into Jesse's arms and hugged him tightly. He picked her up off the floor, secretly delighted at the possibilities of having a second chance with his ex. After they broke apart, she swiftly ran up the stairs shouting something along the lines of "I've only six hours to get ready".

"It's going to be a long night" Jesse mumbled to himself, before wandering aimlessly into the kitchen in search of one of her dads.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is Part 2, the final part of this fic. I hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for the excellent response! This chapter is very Klaine-centric.

Also I never thanked my amazing beta Shauna (JustShauna) in the last part, who did an amazing job.

Enjoy!

So today was the day. Prom had finally arrived, after a dramatic two weeks, it was finally here. Kurt was up at the crack of dawn getting ready. He showered, did an extra special skin routine and all in all did everything he could to make sure he looked perfect. After all, he wanted tonight to be perfect for both himself an Blaine. He texted his boyfriend at around noon, to make sure that he was awake and hopefully starting to get ready. He was worried when he didn't hear back immediately, but all was well when Blaine text him back around twenty minutes later.  
><em>Don't worry, just out of the shower ;) see you later, love you xx<em>  
>Kurt never tired of reading or hearing Blaine say that and he didn't think he ever would. Knowing that Blaine was in fact awake and somewhat on the road to getting ready, he continued to prepare himself for that night. The butterflies promised him that tonight would be one never to forget.<br>Kurt received numerous texts from all the girls throughout the day seeking last minute advice. It wasn't enough that the majority of the Glee girls brought him dress shopping, but now they were interrupting his routine for advice. Usually he'd love to help, but he wanted today to be about him. Still, being the generous soul that he was, he replied to them all. Well, short catty replies were better than no replies at all, right?  
>He heard Finn stumble out of bed around two o clock, and he almost prayed for Quinn's sake that he'd made himself look somewhat decent. Kurt knew how much Quinn was campaigning for prom queen, and if Finn showed up looking like crap it'd certainly hurt her cause.<br>Finally at 4.50pm he was ready. Blaine was due at the house around five o' clock with his parents for photographs of the two before they left. He hoped Blaine would like what he was wearing as he had refrained from telling his boyfriend about the whole episode with Figgins and what he had to wear to allow them to go to prom together.  
>At five o' clock precisely Kurt heard the door bell ring. He stayed upstairs and allowed his dad to get it. He hadn't let anyone see what he was wearing yet. He was waiting for that grand moment when he could walk down the stairs and everyone would look at him in awe like they did in the movies. He was so nervous now that he felt physically ill. What if Blaine hated what he was wearing? What if his family hated it? What if he embarrassed everyone? What if his plan didn't work and the last few weeks of preparation had meant nothing?<br>"Kurt honey, Blaine and his parents are here. Come down when you're ready so we can get some photos of you boys!" Carole shouted up the stairs.  
>"I'll be down in a minute!" he replied.<br>Now was the moment of truth, there was no turning back. He took the plunge, opened his bedroom door and walked towards the staircase.  
>Kurt saw Blaine standing at the bottom of the staircase with his back facing him. He looked so handsome, even from behind, in a beautifully tailored black suit. As he slowly started to descend the stairs Blaine turned around, much like he did the first time they met in Dalton, and looked up at his boyfriend in awe. He looked stunning. Blaine noticed the kilt, matched with knee high boots, but if anything that just made him look sexier. All Blaine could think of was whether Kurt was "a true Scotsman" or not. He'd have to put that on his list to find out later.<br>Taking his mind out of the gutter, Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked him down the last few steps.  
>"You look amazing," he whispered. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and couldn't believe he was his. This beautiful specimen was the guy he loved.<p>

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Kurt's reply was a whisper too. And it was true. Blaine hadn't used as much hair product as normal, just enough to tame his curls and he looked wonderful.  
>For what seemed like hours, but what was only really a few minutes, they were caught in each others eyes, both too afraid to look away. Carole decided to interrupt them so that they could get pictures before they had to leave.<br>During the course of the next hour Kurt swore at least a couple of hundred photos of the two of them were taken. Some in front of the house, some in the porch, some in the back yard. Living room, dining room, in front of the stairs. You name it, there's probably a picture of the two of them there. After so many photos, they began to get restless so they decided to have a little fun with it. Blaine was king at making crazy faces and poses. As dapper as he may have appeared, he sure turned into a freak in front of the camera. Kurt did his best to keep up with him, but Blaine kept cracking him up too much so most of the photos consisted of a crazy faced Blaine and Kurt laughing beside him.  
>What really made Kurt crack up though was when Blaine decided to stand on the last step of the stairs to make himself taller than Kurt.<br>"I always knew you had height issues, Anderson." Kurt said playfully.  
>"Not all of us are graced with the gift of height, Hummel. Some of us have to make do with standing on stair to make ourselves look taller."<br>The two couldn't stop laughing long enough to take a picture, so their parents decided to give up on them, much to the couple's relief.  
>Before they knew it, it was time to head to McKinley for the prom. Kurt got really nervous in the car. He honestly didn't know if the two of them would be able to get in. After such a lovely evening of taking pictures and having a laugh, he didn't want to have that memory spoiled because of a bunch of bigoted parents.<br>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, sensing his nerves. He assumed that Kurt was worried about how other people would react to what he was wearing. He hoped that by holding his hand Kurt would understand that Blaine thought he looked wonderful and that was all that mattered.  
>Before they went inside, Burt pulled Kurt aside for a moment.<br>"Remember what I said before, you matter, Kurt. If anyone harasses you for wearing a kilt, or bringing your boyfriend, you call me and I'll sort them out. Because no one messes with my son, you got that?"  
>Kurt nodded and pulled his father into a hug. As embarrassing as other teens would find their father being protective, Kurt loved it. It made him feel loved, a feeling that would never grow old for him.<br>"Oh and Blaine? You touch my son inappropriately and I'll come after you with my shot gun."  
>Kurt looked at his father with wide eyes. Okay, maybe it could be a little embarrassing. He looked over at Blaine, who just looked uncomfortable and mouthed "I'm sorry" to him.<br>"You matter," Burt whispered to Kurt one last time, before getting into his car and driving back home.  
>After that awkward moment, Kurt tried to shrug it off as he grabbed Blaine's hand and the walked inside.<br>This was the moment of truth. As they walked to the entrance of the gym, he saw Principal Figgins standing there.  
>"Oh, no," Kurt whispered inaudibly. He couldn't believe it. They were as good as sent home now.<br>They walked up and Kurt handed his tickets to Jacob Ben Israel, who was collecting them by the door.  
>"Ah, Mr Hummel," Figgins' voice was loud and clear. Kurt's heart rate doubled. He hoped this wouldn't be too embarrassing or heartbreaking.<br>"Principal Figgins, sir"  
>"I like your kilt, very unusual. But I approve." Kurt's jaw dropped. Did that actually mean he and Blaine could go into the prom?<br>As they walked into the hall, Figgins whispered in his ear.  
>"I'm glad you figured out my little loophole. Well played, Mr Hummel."<br>Kurt smiled at him in return. He practically skipped into the hall with Blaine, his heart almost bursting with joy.  
>"What was that all about?" Blaine asked when they got inside.<br>"Long story. I'll tell you some other time. C'mon, let's go get some punch before somebody spikes it!"  
>The two were on their way to get some punch when they ran into Mercedes and her date, Anthony. Kurt gave Mercedes a knowing smile before complimenting her in the absolutely gorgeous purple dress she was wearing. Blaine shook Anthony's hand and introduced himself.<br>"Hey, I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."  
>"I'm Anthony, Mercedes' date," he replied, not even the slightest bit phased that Blaine was gay and Kurt's boyfriend. Anthony earned some of Kurt's approval with that.<br>Soon most of the Glee club was there. Tina was standing with Mike, dressed in a gorgeous black dress and with a stunning fascinator in her hair. Quinn looked beautiful, her hair in an elegant up-do and she was wearing a simple nude coloured dress which went perfect with her skin tone. He was glad to see Finn had managed to clean himself up nicely. Lauren looked magnificent in a floor length green dress, with her hair curled and pieces pinned back. Puck looked as if he wanted to jump on her right there. Sam looked handsome as ever, standing with his date, Amy, who, he was happy to hear, was a big nerd like Sam. He needed a nerd, not a cheerleader. She, too, was wearing purple and looked dazzling. The dress had a scooped back which Kurt adored. Brittany was already sitting on Artie's lap. She was wearing a short, pink dress and looked absolutely adorable. He noticed that Rachel and Santana were yet to arrive, but he assumed they were just running late.  
>Blaine pulled him onto the dance floor and they started dancing like loons. They both had a thing for "oldies" and decided to sing obnoxiously loud along with the music.<br>"SHAKE IT NOW BABY! TWIST AND SHOUT!"  
>They both could hardly contain their laughter as they did the twist while other people were staring at them. That was what Kurt loved about their relationship. They were best friends first, they didn't care if they act like idiots around each other. In fact it was one of the best things about them.<br>When the song changed, Kurt looked to the door and saw Santana, looking elegant as ever in a long, black gown, walking in with Karofsky. The pairing shocked Kurt a little, but he knew the situation they were both going through and decided that he approved. Although he still avoided Karofsky, he was glad he had found someone who understood him. He continued dancing with Blaine and the other Glee kids who had joined them, determined to have as much fun as he could.  
>After a little while Kurt noticed that Finn couldn't stop looking between his watch and the door. He saw that Quinn had noticed this too, which could only lead to bad things. He was fairly sure that Finn was still in love with Rachel. Kurt knew that when Rachel showed up with Jesse on arm that Finn would get upset and possibly angry. It was his own fault for letting her go in the first place.<br>His instincts were right. As soon as Rachel turned up, looking beautiful in a deep navy dress, with Jesse in tow, Finn looked like he was about to murder someone. To avoid doing just that, he went off to find food instead.  
>"God, Finn can be such a girl sometimes," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "Replacing his feelings with food." Blaine chortled in response and kissed Kurt on the nose.<br>Kurt, pleased with himself, continued dancing, having too much fun to care about any other Glee drama tonight.  
>Mr Schuster came on stage to introduce a performance none of them knew about.<br>"Ok guys, I'd like to welcome on stage a very talented member of New Directions, here to sing for you and to slow it down a bit."  
>Santana walked on stage tentatively, looking more nervous than Kurt had seen her look before. He wondered why none of the glee kids knew about this, and decided maybe this wasn't for glee club. Maybe this was for her.<br>"This is for those of you who've lost your love."  
>Brittany. Kurt knew it, this was Santana pouring her heart out to Brittany. She looked over the blonde girl, who was no longer on Artie's lap, but looking up at the girl she loved. <p>

"_I heard that you settled down,_  
><em>That you found a girl<em>  
><em>And you're married now.<em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."<em>  
>Couples started slow dancing around them, but Blaine and Kurt couldn't keep their eyes off Santana. Both of them knew about her situation with Brittany and both of them couldn't believe she was pouring her heart out like this.<br>_"Old friend why are you so shy?_  
><em>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>  
><em>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.<em>  
><em>But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded.<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over."<em>  
>Santana and Brittany's eyes were glued to each other, both brimming with tears. Brittany had felt so awful when she had chosen Artie over Santana and now that feeling was stronger than ever. She had always wondered whether she and Santana could be the real thing, but she was too afraid to see if it was true.<br>_"Never mind I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you two.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead yeah."<em>  
>The exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by Artie. He had always suspected something deeper was going on between them, and now his suspicions were confirmed.<br>_"You'd know how the time flies._  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summery haze.<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>  
><em>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited<em>  
><em>But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over yet.<em>  
><em>Never mind I'll find someone like you.<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" <em>  
><em>Nothing compares no worries or cares.<em>  
><em>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>  
><em>Never mind I'll find someone like you.<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me I beg I remembered you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah."<em> 

It took all of Santana's strength not to cry at the end. She didn't even notice the thunderous applause she got, she was too busy hoping Brittany was listening to everything she said. And she was.  
>Brittany went to follow Santana when she left the stage, telling Artie she needed to make sure she was okay. Artie nodded, letting her go, his heart breaking a little bit. He didn't want to have to do this tonight, but he knew that it was the right time.<br>"Brittany, before you go we need to talk." Brittany looked at Artie with a confused look on her face. She knew that phrase rarely had a happy ending.  
>He led her aside and explained that he knew about her and Santana. She tried to defend herself, saying she never wanted to hurt him.<br>"Britt, it's ok. I understand. You love her, but you love me too."  
>She nodded, looking into Artie's eyes, hoping he understood that it was true.<br>"But she clearly needs you more than I do. So go, be with her. Give her the love she deserves. She needs it more than me."  
>Tears fell freely from Brittany's eyes. She was so upset to be broken up with by Artie, but at the same time she was relieved that she could finally be with Santana.<br>"I love you, Artie."  
>"I love you too, Brittany," he said genuinely smiling. Sure, he was heartbroken to see her go, but he knew it was the right thing to do.<br>"Don't worry, girl. We still gonna be the best of friends."  
>They hugged for a minute, both mourning the loss of their relationship but they knew that they would stay friends. Then Brittany ran off to find Santana backstage, hoping it wasn't too late.<br>After Santana's performance, the slow set began. All of the couples paired off and started dancing with each other. Some who came alone were left standing at the sides, too afraid to ask someone to dance. Some were too busy making out to notice the change in music. But neither Kurt nor Blaine noticed the other people, they were too busy lost in each other. It was the most perfect moment either of them had experienced. Pressed closely against each other, slowly swaying to the music, lost in each others eyes. Blaine leaned in closer softly singing in Kurt's ear.  
><em>"All that I am, all that I ever was,<em>  
><em>Is in here in your perfect eyes there all I can see.<em>  
><em>I don't know where, confused about how as well,<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all."<em>  
>Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt straight in the eye, raising his left hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, his thumb brushing his lips. Kurt closed his eyes and lost himself in the touch, the smell, the voice that was Blaine Anderson.<br>_"If I lay here, If I just lay here._  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"<em>  
>When the song ended Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips, only for a moment, but a moment was all that was necessary.<br>Then SLAP. Kurt felt like a bucket of water had been thrown in his face. Except it wasn't water, it was punch. Spiked punch, he suspected as a whiff of alcohol reached his nose. He wiped the punch out of his eyes and looked down to see his shirt and kilt ruined. He looked up to Blaine and saw his eyes fill with rage. Blaine looked at Kurt, and then looked behind him to the culprit. Blaine didn't recognise the boy, but he knew instantly that he was a jock and probably one who bullied Kurt.  
>He couldn't take this lying down, he could see how upset Kurt looked.<br>"Hey! HEY! FAT ASS! Yeah, I'm talking to you!"  
>The tall, dark skinned student turned around to face Blaine.<br>"What's yo' problem, Hobbit? Fire in the Shire?" He laughed obnoxiously and earned a high 5 from another student.  
>"You think it's funny, huh? Ruining his night because you're jealous?"<br>"Why would I be jealous of the homo?"  
>"Because he has someone who loves him enough to stand up to people like you."<br>"Blaine, stop!" Kurt interjected. "He's not worth it."  
>"He can't get away with this shit, Kurt! Look at you, you're shaking." Blaine looked at Kurt with a worried expression.<br>"We can't let idiots like him win!"  
>" Who you calling an idiot?"<br>"Who do you think dumbass?"  
>Azimo swung for Blaine. Lucky for them both, Puck darted over and pushed him away.<br>"What is going on here?"  
>Kurt explained briefly. Soon all the New Direction boys, and some of the girls, were there, ready to take down Azimo. Azimo, in the mean time, had called over the football team, looking as if he were ready to start a riot. At some point during this the music had cut, but no chaperones were to be seen. Kurt was pleased to see that Anthony had taken sides with New Directions. He definitely approved of him now.<br>Then Karofsky came over.  
>"What are you doing Azimo?"<br>"Trying to sort out Homo-explosions and their new elf member. There was two boys, slow dancing together, all up in each other grills. I mean that just ain't right!"  
>"And who are you to tell them what's right and what's not? Why can't he walk down the halls hand in hand with whoever he wants? Why can't he slow dance at his own prom with his boyfriend? Because you don't like it? When will you realise you're nothing but a Lima Loser and you always will be with an attitude like that!"<br>"Oh look! Karofsky has swapped teams! You captain of the gay club now or something?" Azimo scoffed.  
>"What if I am? You know what, screw you. Screw you. Screw the football team. And screw this damn school." Kurt looked on at Karofsky with awe. Was he actually about to do this?<br>"I'm gay Azimo. I like boys. Get over it. I have the right to love whoever I want to love, just like you. Hate me if you want to, because I don't give a DAMN. "  
>One person started to clap. More people followed. Soon the entire hall, except for the football team, were applauding Karofsky and his courage. Blaine patted him on the back and Santana went up and hugged him. Dave had never known relief like it.<br>Azimo stormed out of the hall, refusing to be made a show of. None of the football team followed him out. None of them went over to Dave either, they just went on as if nothing happened.  
>Karofsky walked over to Kurt after the situation had calmed down a bit.<br>"Kurt, I know what happened there doesn't erase anything I've done to you in the past, but I'd just like to say, I'm sorry. For everything."  
>Kurt looked at Karofsky with admiration in his eyes. It took a lot of guts to get up and do what he had done.<br>"I forgive you, Dave. Maybe not completely, maybe I never will. But we're on the right track." Kurt smiled at Karofsky and earned a smile in return.  
>The music started again, and all of New Directions started to dance. Mr Schuester had managed to find a replacement suit that fit Kurt surprisingly well. He joined the rest of his friends and Blaine and they danced the night away.<br>Between all the drama, Kurt had never noticed that Finn and Rachel weren't there. In fact they were in the hallway for the entire scene, a huge fight brewing between them.  
>"Why would you bring him to the prom? You know how much I hate him." Finn shouted at Rachel.<br>"You hated him because he had me. Back when you loved me, back when I mattered to you," she replied, close to tears.  
>"You still matter to me Rachel," Finn whispered. Rachel was unsure if his tone was hushed because he was ashamed of his feelings or because Quinn might be around.<br>"Well guess what Finn? It's too late. If you wanted me, you should have asked me to prom! Just because Quinn has gone prom-crazy, doesn't mean you can have me instead. I'm done with you Finn Hudson. I thought you were all I wanted but I was so wrong." Rachel ran off crying. Finn considered chasing after her, but he knew he'd only make things worse.  
>After the incident with Azimo, Jesse went looking for Rachel and found her on the stairs by herself, crying. He put his arm around her, trying to comfort her in someway.<br>"What happened?" Jesse asked, concerned someone had hurt her.  
>"Who do you think?"<br>Jesse stood up immediately and went on a war path. He wasn't going to stop until he found Finn and gave him a piece of his mind.  
>And he certainly did just that. When saw Finn he grabbed him by the jacket and spun him around. It took all his strength not to swing for him.<br>"How _dare_ you hurt Rachel! You can't keep leading her on like a dog. You're crueller than I thought you were Finn Hudson."  
>"And what do you call what you did to her last year?" Finn exclaimed, not going down without a fight.<br>"The difference is, I realised what a fool I was and begged for forgiveness. She's my friend now, Finn. You hurt her again and I'll hurt you."  
>With that, he went back to look for Rachel to make sure the rest of her night wasn't a complete shambles.<br>With everything going on, the announcement of prom king and queen was almost forgotten, but not quite. Quinn was literally shaking with nerves. This was all she had been thinking about since Christmas. She needed this or else what would she have to show for high school besides a failed career on the Cheerios and a teen pregnancy.  
>Principal Figgins, of course, had to make a long unimportant speech to drag the ceremony out longer than necessary. He announced Prom King first.<br>"And the Junior Prom King, 2011 is: Finn Hudson."  
>Everyone cheered and clapped. No one was really surprised by the result. Finn was a shoe-in for Prom King after his performance on the football team.<br>Then it was time for Prom Queen. Quinn could hardly control the shaking at this point. What if she didn't win? The embarrassment she would feel after all that campaigning would be unendurable.  
>"And the Junior Prom Queen, 2011 is: Miss Quinn Fabray."<br>She couldn't believe it, she'd actually won! People cheered for her as she walked on stage. Someone handed her a plastic tiara, placed a sash which read "Prom Queen" across her shoulder and passed her a bunch of flowers.  
>She and Finn slow danced as Prom King and Queen and then suddenly, it was all over. Was that it? All of that for a lousy crown and a sash? She had thought that winning would give her the fulfilment she needed, but it hadn't. She felt as empty as she did before.<br>"Screw this," she decided, echoing Karofsky's words.  
>"Finn, we're through. I don't need this crown, I don't need this title and I don't need you. I'm going to work on me from now on."<p>

And with that, she was gone. She left Finn standing there open-mouthed. He had been rejected twice in one night now and it hurt.  
>He decided to leave early and said his goodbyes to everyone. Maybe he should work on himself too.<br>The rest of the Glee kids continued to rock it out in the gym, dancing like crazy with each other, really enjoying the night in spite of all that had happened so far. Another slow set started, and Kurt instantly made his was over to Blaine, weaving his fingers into Blaine's curly hair as he snaked his arms around Kurt's waist.  
><em>"What day is it? And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>  
><em>I can't keep up and I can't back down<em>  
><em>I've been losing so much time<em>  
><em>Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."<em>  
>Kurt looked up and noticed that Brittany and Santana were dancing together, Brittany's head buried in Santana's neck. A soft smile could be seen on Santana's face and he was pretty sure he saw a tear in her eye too. He was so glad that she was finally happy.<br>_"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here."<em>  
>Artie asked Quinn to dance, as friends, which she couldn't refuse. Quinn sat in his lap as Artie wheeled them in circles, both unable to suppress their giggles.<br>_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"<em>  
>Tina swayed softly in the strong arms of Mike, while Mercedes was kissing Anthony as they danced to their own beat. Lauren and Puck stepped from side to side, foreheads pressed against each other. Sam twirled Amy around playfully, before pulling her in tightly and swaying with her, both unable to suppress a grin.<br>_"There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right."<em>  
>Karofsky looked around at all the happy couple couples before he locked eyes with another guy across the hall. He was tall, probably the same height as him, but much skinnier. He was cute too, Karofsky thought. The guy smiled at him shyly, in what seemed like a more than friendly way. "Yeah," Karofsky thought. "I'll be ok."<br>_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>and me and all of the people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>What day is it?<em>  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive"<em>  
>Kurt kissed Blaine when the song ended, except this kiss was a lot deeper and lasted a lot longer than the last one. No longer afraid of what people might think, they were free to be the happy, loving couple that they were.<br>"Tonight was perfect." Kurt said, when they finally broke apart.  
>Blaine smiled in response.<br>Because despite all the drama, it had been just that.

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I decided to continue on a little bit. I've written two more chapters. This is pure Klaine, nothing else. Also this chapter is very angsty. Pure angst really. I'll publish the next chapter tomorrow.

Thanks again to my beta Shauna (JustShauna)!

Enjoy!

It was the Monday after Prom, and things were slowly getting back to normal. People could stop stressing about who to bring and what to wear and could finally focus on their academics again, or at least, the few who focused in the first place. Kurt Hummel walked down the hall heading towards his locker, still daydreaming about the perfect dance with his perfect boyfriend. All the drama that happened before couldn't take away from that moment with Blaine. Finally, Kurt was truly content with his life.

One person who wished he could forget about the weekend was Dave. Sure, no one had hassled him further at the prom, but school was a different place. Walking down the halls, hearing the whispers, people staring at him wherever he went. Dave didn't know how much more he could take. He'd thought coming out might give him some relief, but it just seemed to make him feel more on edge.

It was on his way to Spanish he saw Azimo and some other jocks, the people he'd been trying to avoid all day. He put his head down and tried to walk by them, praying they wouldn't notice him. He thought he'd almost succeeded until –  
>"Hey! Hey fag. Yeah, I'm talking to you Karofsky!"<br>Dave turned around slowly, trying to avoid the calls of Azimo for as long as he could. He looked up and saw Azimo standing there, with his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face.  
>"What the hell are you wearing?"<br>Dave looked down at his letterman jacket, plain black t-shirt and baggy jeans. He couldn't see anything wrong, he dressed like this all the time.  
>"The jacket. You've got to lose the jacket."<br>"Why?" he was confused. They couldn't take his jacket from him.  
>"Only guys on the football team get to wear those jackets."<br>"Yeah, I know. I'm on the football team."  
>Azimo cackled as a response, some of the other jocks joining in too. Azimo walked right up to Dave and looked him right in the eyes.<br>"You're not on the team anymore." His tone had changed to a more serious one. "I've been talking to the boys. We voted. We want you off the team."  
>"You can't do that!" Dave had already lost all of his friends. If he lost football too he'd have nothing, bottom of the food chain. He couldn't handle that.<br>"Well, we can't kick you off, but we can certainly make you quit."  
>All the jocks were staring at Dave now. He was already late for Spanish, but he knew if he walked off they'd all come after him.<br>"Listen, we don't want you in the showers, looking at all our manhoods. It's disgusting enough you been doin' it all this time. So you quit, or we'll make yo' life hell."

Dave looked defeated. What could he do? If he tried to stay on the team, they'd probably kill him. As they pushed passed him, every jock made sure to hit him with their shoulders as hard as they could, one by one. The force was almost enough to knock Dave over. Lastly Azimo ripped the sleeves of his jacket, leaving Dave standing there on the verge of tears.

When he walked into Spanish class five minutes late, no one seemed to notice his jacket, except for Mr. Schuester. He knew what had happened at prom and he looked concerned. He decided to speak to Dave after class and try to figure out what had happened.

Dave walked into glee club the following Wednesday, nervous as hell. Mr Schuester had decided that joining glee would be a good outlet for him. Sure, maybe it wouldn't help his popularity, but there was a chance to make friends who'd accept him for who he was and that was a hell of an opportunity.  
>Mr Schuester had pre-warned them, so no one batted an eyelid when he came in. He sat down in between Mike and Finn as he'd been on the football team with him. Finn smiled at him when he sat down and patted him on the back before turning back to his conversation with Mercedes.<p>

"Ok guys, as you can see we have a new member. I'd like everyone to welcome Dave."  
>Mr. Schuester looked out to the group, hoping they would be accepting. He knew what Dave had been through and he didn't want him to become a total outcast. Much to his relief, there was a light applause from the group and even a few cheers.<p>

"Right, now it's time to get ready for Nationals! We have to decide what numbers we're going to do."

They brain stormed ideas about what types of performances they thought they should do. Dave decided to sit back as he really didn't have a clue about show choir. Kurt stared at him for the rest of glee club, as if he was trying to figure out if he should trust him or not. He knew he had forgiven Dave, but still, part of his mind niggled at him. He decided that the best way to keep an eye on him was to stick close to him. Kurt resolved that with the help of Brittany and Santana, he was going to keep an eye on Dave Karofsky.

After Glee, Kurt walked up to Dave. He had texted Santana to let her know the plan and she told him she was cool with it.

"Karofsky."  
>"What do you want, Hummel?"<br>Dave looked as if he didn't want to talk to Kurt, like he was still afraid he was going to tell his secret.  
>"Look, you have no one now. No one except for us, so I suggest you at least to pretend you want to be friends."<br>Dave looked down at his feet, too ashamed to make eye contact. He should be grateful for how they were treating him, he knew that. It was just so hard.  
>"Listen, I've been talking to Santana and Brittany and we want you to know, we're here for you. You need support in this school, people who will stick by you. You've got us ok?"<br>Even though Kurt had ulterior motives, he was genuinely concerned for Dave's well being. Kurt knew any grief he had gotten would be multiplied by ten for Dave and he wanted to do all he could to prevent that.  
>Dave looked up.<br>"Thank you" he whispered.  
>Kurt nodded before turning around and walking out of the school. Dave watched him the whole way, trying to understand how someone he had been so cruel to for so long was willing to help him in his hour of need.<p>

A week after Dave joined Glee Club, he had found himself spending a lot of time with Kurt, Brittany and Santana outside of school. Sometimes even Blaine joined them and they'd go out for coffee. He had settled in very well and he could now see why the others loved Glee Club so much. It was like one big family, everyone accepting each other for who they were.

"So how is preparation for Nationals going?" Blaine asked no one in particular.  
>"Oh you know Mr Schuester, he has us working like dogs. I'm surprised we've any time off these days." Kurt replied.<br>The others nodded in agreement. They knew over the next few weeks more and more time would have to be dedicated to rehearsals. This would also mean Kurt would be seeing less of Blaine. It was already hard enough for the two since Kurt had returned to McKinley, but Blaine had supported the decision fully. All he wanted was for Kurt to be truly happy, no matter how much it hurt him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in idle conversation. Rachel and Mercedes had come to join them too and they all split into little groups chatting to each other. Santana and Brittany were holding hands under the table, stealing glances at each other every few minutes as the two continued to talk to Blaine. Mercedes and Rachel were engaged an in depth discussion about the song choices for Nationals. This left Kurt talking to Dave. The two didn't have that much in common to be honest, but they had managed to find common ground in Glee. After a while they were actually laughing with each other about Mr Schuester's obsession with vests and Finn's insane dancing. Mid-laughter, Kurt touched Dave's arm, nothing affectionate, just a movement mid-laughter. Blaine saw this and a pang of jealousy hit him. He tried to shake it off as nothing, but he couldn't help but think that there might be something more there.

_Sorry can't make coffee, Schue wants to rehearse tonight! :( I'll see you soon xxx_

Blaine read the text over and over. This was that third time in a row Kurt had cancelled one of their dates and Blaine was getting worried. He knew his boyfriend was busy with Nationals, but it seemed like forever since he'd last seen him. Not only that, but he knew he was spending more and more time with Karofsky and this worried him. What if Kurt decided he wanted to be with him instead of Blaine? It'd certainly be easier for him, they went to the same school. Blaine couldn't handle this, all he'd been doing ever since the last time they had coffee was worry about the state of their relationship. He really couldn't handle it if Kurt broke up with him.

_K, see you soon x_

It was all he could bring himself to say. No attempt to reschedule, no emotion conveyed, just directly to the point. He couldn't stay in his dorm any longer, he picked up his keys and decided to go for a drive.

He had no plan where to go, he just kept driving. Before he knew it he was in Lima, near McKinley. He had driven there on auto-pilot, as if his brain was telling him he needed to see Kurt. He decided he'd pick him up after rehearsals and drop him home. At least that would give them ten minutes alone together.

He parked a bit away from the door where Kurt normally came out after glee. He sat there in silence for almost half an hour until he saw Sam walk out, holding the door open for Rachel and Mercedes. They waved goodbye as they each walked to their respective cars. Brittany and Santana followed, both getting into the same car which he assumed was Santana's. Finn walked out by himself, looking exhausted. It had clearly been a dance rehearsal. Then Kurt walked out, clearly laughing at something the person behind him had said. Blaine sat up, eyes fixed on the beautiful man that was his. How could he think anything was wrong between them? He was just about to unlock his door and get out when he saw who it was behind Kurt. Dave said something to Kurt, to which Kurt looked grateful and nodded. Blaine saw him follow Dave into his car, clearly he was giving him a lift home.

Blaine's heart shattered. He didn't know what to make of this. Not too long ago Kurt had been cursing the day Karofsky was born, so angry at him for all he had done. Now, he was laughing at his jokes and accepting lifts home from him. There had to be something going on, it was the only explanation.

Blaine waited until all the members of glee club had left before he turned the car on and headed back for Dalton. He cried the whole way home in silence. Had he made up how much Kurt had cared for him in his head? Was Blaine too forward with his feelings at the start? Blaine wondered if maybe he had scared Kurt off. Maybe Kurt didn't want what Blaine wanted, so now he was going to leave him. Blaine couldn't take this, as soon as he got back to Dalton, he fell into bed still fully clothed and cried himself to sleep.

Blaine was sitting in his room the next day, trying to piece everything together. Maybe he had read the situation wrong. He had been known to exaggerate things in his mind but he still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that everything was wrong.

Kurt rang him about four o' clock that afternoon. Blaine didn't want to answer, but he knew he should.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Blaine! I'm just calling to say that we have no rehearsals tonight!" Kurt said with joy evident in his voice.  
>"That's great news! We can finally spend some time together!" Blaine was genuinely please. Once they'd spent some time together, he could attempt to put this whole episode behind him.<p>

"Exactly! Me, Brits, Sanatana, Rach, Tina, Mike and Dave are going to Breadstix tonight and I was hoping you'd join us."  
>Dave. He called him Dave. He had never called him Dave, at least not around Blaine. It had always been Karofsky.<br>"I don't think I can make it." Blaine deadpanned.  
>"But—you were all up for spending time together a minute ago. Why not?"<br>Kurt sounded confused, he hadn't seen his boyfriend in what felt like forever, and now he was saying he couldn't come.  
>"I forgot, I have a big History paper due tomorrow that I need to finish. Maybe some other time. Bye."<br>Blaine hung up before Kurt could respond. Kurt wondered if something was wrong. He knew he hadn't seen Blaine in a while, maybe it had put more of a strain on their relationship than Kurt had realised. Kurt knew he'd have to fix that.

Blaine was lying on his bed in his dorm room, trying to get some of his reading assignment done, but failing miserably. He just couldn't get his mind off his Kurt. Blaine's mind was going crazy, all he could think of was what could be happening between Kurt and Karofsky. What if Kurt left him? What if he was using Nationals as an excuse not to see Blaine and he was spending his free time with Karofsky instead? He couldn't focus on anything else right now.

Just as these thoughts were racing through his head, his phone started to ring. He checked the caller id and saw Kurt's name. A picture of the two of them popped up. It was taken just after their performance at Regionals, back stage. Kurt was positively beaming, while Blaine was giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Blaine's heart broke a little bit, thinking about how this all be ending very soon.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, trying to mask his despair.  
>"Hey Blaine! This is just a quick call, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee on Sunday? I haven't seen you in so long and I miss my boyfriend."<br>Kurt wanted to try and sort things out between them. He knew how strained they had become.

Blaine could actually hear Kurt's mock- pout in his voice. Sunday, he thought, that was going to be the day.  
>"Sure, I'd love to. I miss you too!" Blaine tried to sound as positive as he could, even though his heart now felt like it had dropped into his stomach.<br>"Excellent. Listen, I'll talk to you soon. I have dance rehearsals now, bye!"  
>Blaine could hear the dial tone before he even had the chance to respond.<br>"Bye." He whispered to no one.

He got off the bed and walked over to his window. He had a beautiful view of one of the lakes Dalton's campus boasted. He stared out at the water and thought about the inevitable end of his first real relationship. Blaine could actually feel his heart break. He would never get to tell Kurt how he really felt.

_"Don't write a letter when you want to leave_  
><em>Don't call me at 3 a.m. from a friend's apartment<em>  
><em>I'd like to choose how I hear the news<em>  
><em>Take me to a park that's covered with trees<em>  
><em>Tell me on a Sunday please"<em>

Blaine walked through the halls of Dalton, each one laced with memories of Kurt's time spent at the school. He walked down the hall where he had held Kurt's hand the first day he'd stepped foot in Dalton. Tears were forming in his eyes, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

_"Let me down easy_  
><em>No big song and dance<em>  
><em>No long faces, no long looks<em>  
><em>No deep conversation<em>  
><em>I know the way we should spend that day<em>  
><em>Take me to a zoo that's got chimpanzees<em>  
><em>Tell me on a Sunday please"<em>

He walked out to the lake he had been looking at from his window. He reminisced about that evening he and Kurt had spent there. The private picnic, the whispered thoughts and the gentle kisses. It had been the most romantic moment of Blaine's life, he'd never forget it.

_"Don't want to know who's to blame_  
><em>It won't help knowing<em>  
><em>Don't want to fight day and night<em>  
><em>Bad enough you're going"<em>

Gone, Blaine thought. Kurt had been gone a long time. He sat down beside the tree where they had engraved their initials. A sudden rage filled him as he stared at the tree. He felt like scratching it out, but he really didn't have the energy. He was so tired.

_"Don't want to fight day and night_  
><em>Bad enough you're going<em>  
><em>Don't leave in silence with no word at all<em>  
><em>Don't get mad and slam the door<em>  
><em>That's no way to end this<em>  
><em>I know how I want you to say goodbye"<em>

He thought about how the last few months with Kurt had been the best of his life, and so quickly they were over. He didn't want to say goodbye but he knew it wasn't his choice to make.

_"Don't run off in the pouring rain_  
><em>Don't call me as they call your plane<em>  
><em>Take the hurt out of all the pain<em>  
><em>Take me to a park that's covered with trees"<em>

He looked out to the water once more, with a deep pain in his chest. Tears now flowing freely down his face, he closed his eyes and thought of Kurt.

_"Tell me on a Sunday please"_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I think this is definitely the final part. Unless someone leaves me an awesome prompt. Angsty again, but it get's happier!

Thanks once again to my awesome beta Shauna (JustShauna) who puts up with my lack of grammar. I don't know how she does it!

Anyway, enjoy!

…

Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean on Sunday afternoon waiting for Blaine. He ordered them their coffees, two medium drips, and he even got a biscotti for Blaine. He knew the two of them had to talk about what had been going on. Kurt honestly didn't know that much about what had been happening beyond the fact they had hardly seen each other. Little did he know, there was a lot more to it than that.

Blaine walked in and looked around for Kurt. He saw him sitting in their usual seats, two coffees in front of him. Kurt stood up when Blaine walked over, as if he was looking for a kiss, but Blaine just sat down pretending not to notice. Kurt looked at him, partially confused, partially heart broken and sat back down, ignoring what had just happened.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked after an awkward moments silence.  
>Blaine took a sip of his coffee and placed it back on the table. He looked up at his boyfriend.<br>"Fine. You?"  
>Kurt looked at Blaine, really looked at him. There was clear evidence that Blaine had been crying, which would explain his unusual tardiness. His short, snappy answer also worried him. There was definitely something going on that Kurt didn't understand.<p>

"Blaine, sweetheart, what's the matter?"  
>Kurt reached out to grab Blaine's hand, but Blaine flinched away. He placed his hands under the table, not wanting any physical contact with Kurt.<br>"You're honestly asking that question?" Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eyes. Filled with a rage now, he was ready to explode.  
>Kurt looked at him completely shocked, he didn't know what to think.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I haven't seen you in over a week. I can't remember the last time we spent any time together just the two of us and all you seem to care about now is Nationals and D—"<br>Blaine stopped himself before he could say something he might regret.  
>"And what, Blaine?"<br>"You know what, if you're going to break up with me just do it already."  
>Kurt's jaw dropped. Was that honestly why Blaine thought they were here today?<br>"It's obvious you don't want to spend time with me any more." Blaine's voice softened almost to a whisper. He had admitted what he was most afraid of and now he didn't know what would happen.  
>Kurt couldn't manage to form a response. All this pent up rage came as such a surprise to him that he didn't know what to think or say. He was left sitting there, mouth gaping, while Blaine looked at him with pleading eyes.<br>That was all the response Blaine needed. He stood up from his chair and stormed off.  
>"No! Blaine, wait!" Kurt called after him, but Blaine didn't hear him.<p>

Blaine tried and failed to hold back the tears as he walked out of the Lima Bean. As he was walking over to his car, he managed to walk right into someone. He was about to apologise when he realised who it was. Dave Karofsky. He looked up at the taller man, rage and pain filling his eyes.

"Blaine, man, what's wrong?"  
>"Here to see Kurt are you?" Blaine practically spat out.<br>"What? No, I was on my way home and decided to stop by for a coffee."  
>Dave was so confused. Clearly something had happened to Blaine and from what he could gather Kurt was inside. Maybe they'd had a big fight?<br>"Jeez, can't even wait for me to get in my car before you make a move on my boyfriend."  
>"What—"<br>"Fuck you, Karofsky. I wanted to help you and you threw it back in my face. Well I hope you and Kurt are happy together."  
>Blaine ran off before Dave could respond. He got into his car and started the engine. For the second time in a week he drove back to Dalton, crying the whole way home.<p>

Monday in Dalton seemed to drag for Blaine. He couldn't focus in any of his classes because of what had happened the day before. He just wanted to curl up in bed and cuddle with Kurt – except he couldn't do that now. Every time he thought about the coffee shop he wanted to cry. Kurt hadn't stopped ringing or texting him, but Blaine hadn't responded at all.

After classes were over, he headed straight back for his room. On his way, Wes found him.

"Leave me alone, Wes."  
>"Blaine, please. Just come with me and I promise to leave you alone after."<p>

Blaine reluctantly followed him to the senior commons. All Blaine could think about was that this was the first place that he had performed in front of Kurt.

They opened the doors and there he was. Kurt was standing there in the middle of the room, by himself. Blaine didn't know if he wanted to run over and kiss him, or run out of the room all together.

Wes pushed Blaine into the room and locked the doors from the outside.

"Hi" Kurt said tentatively.  
>"Hi" Blaine replied in the same tone.<br>The two looked at each other. Blaine's eyes were still filled with so much pain. Kurt knew he had to set this right and now.

"Look, Dave told me what you said to him."  
>Blaine's face was a mixture of embarrassment and shame. He regretted what he had said yesterday, but he had been so upset that he couldn't control himself.<p>

"How could you think that, Blaine?" Kurt sounded hurt, hurt that his boyfriend could think such a thing about him. He'd never do anything to harm Blaine.

"It's just…" Blaine sighed, unsure where to begin. "You've been spending so much more time with him, I never get to see you anymore. And you've started to call him Dave. There was something so intimate about that, it scared me. And on Wednesday, I went to pick you up after you cancelled our date. I waited outside for you for half an hour and you came out with him. He even gave you a lift home. You were laughing and joking and it hurt me."

Blaine looked at Kurt and could see tears forming in his eyes. He should have known Kurt would never cheat on him, but he loved him so much he was so afraid to lose him.

"Kurt, my biggest fear is losing you. All that became a reality when I saw the two of you together. I was convinced you wanted to be with him, that you were going to leave me here. I—I just want to be with you Kurt."

Blaine broke down after that, sobbing uncontrollably. This was really it. Kurt would realise how crazy Blaine was and he would leave him for Dave.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's head snapped up. They'd never said that aloud before. He looked up at Kurt who was smiling at him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much."

Then, they forgot about all the pain and ran into each others arms. Blaine breathed in the scent of Kurt, God he had missed it so much. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, holding on to him for dear life, never wanting to let go. The pulled back slightly and Blaine leaned up and captured Kurt's lips with his own. The kiss didn't last too long, but it was all they needed.

Kurt pulled back completely. He walked over to the CD player perched on one of the couches.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me and even if you didn't think it before, I will always choose you."

Kurt hit play and the catchy guitar started.

_"From the first time I saw you, _  
><em>I knew that I fell.<em>  
><em>Looking back, maybe you did too.<em>  
><em>You captured me up in your spell.<em>  
><em>You made me yours."<em>

Kurt walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand. He looked him straight in the eyes, hoping that Blaine was listening to every word.

_"I choose you,_  
><em>No one else will do.<em>  
><em>And in all honesty,<em>  
><em>Who else would have me.<em>  
><em>I wrote this song,<em>  
><em>To show you all along,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do,<em>  
><em>I choose you.<em>"

Blaine looked moved. He honestly couldn't believe that he'd thought Kurt would want to be with anyone else. This performance showed him where Kurt's heart truly lay.

_"I know I screwed up, I should have called,_  
><em>I made a mess, I can't deny.<em>  
><em>Then you saw us and picked it up wrong,<em>  
><em>But please, just look into my eyes.<em>

_You'll see, I choose you,_  
><em>No one else will do.<em>  
><em>And in all honesty,<em>  
><em>Who else would have me.<em>  
><em>I wrote this song,<em>  
><em>To show you all along,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do,<em>  
><em>I choose you."<em>

The two of them were dancing around to the catchy tune, smiling at each other. They were back to the old Kurt and Blaine, before any of the drama. In this performance, they had both forgiven each other for what had happened over the last couple of weeks. Kurt sang straight at Blaine, letting him know that understood why Blaine had been so worried, but that he never had to. Blaine could see the promise in his eyes that told him he was never going to leave.

_"So here we are standing at the altar, _  
><em>So many years have gone by.<em>  
><em>Times may have changed, but I feel the same,<em>  
><em>Just know that I've loved you <em>  
><em>from the start.<em>

_And yes it's been tough,_  
><em>But we've never given up,<em>  
><em>It's all been worth it in the end.<em>  
><em>When I see you standing there,<em>  
><em>Suited, curly hair,<em>  
><em>Husband, lover, friend."<em>

An image flashed in Blaine's mind; The two of them on their wedding day, surrounded by their friends and family. Kurt and Blaine standing at the alter exchanging their vows, looking so happy. It felt so real that it gave Blaine goosebumps. At that moment, he knew they were going to be alright.

"_I choose you,_  
><em>No one else will do.<em>  
><em>And in all honesty,<em>  
><em>Who else would have me.<em>  
><em>I wrote this song,<em>  
><em>To show you all along,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do,<em>  
><em>I will always choose you."<em>

As the song faded away, the two of them stood there, holding hands and staring intently into each other's eyes. It felt right. Everything was back to normal and all was well between them. Blaine broke the silence, and whispered softly.

"I love you."

…

A/N: Me again! Just wanted to say, the second song is one me and my friend made together, it's called 'I Choose You' and it's actually a Rane song, based on CP Coulter's characters.

You can listen to that here: dft.[remove]ba{remove].com/-ichooseyousong


End file.
